


FALL

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: "Lalu, tipemu seperti apa?" / "Seperti... kamu..."





	FALL

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!
> 
> *Sambil mendengarkan lagu "Dear Friend" dari The Parkinson.

Shirofuku Yukie, sedang berdiri di depan kedai makan sambil melirik kanan dan kiri. Sesekali melirik layar ponselnya yang dia genggam.

Malam itu, baru saja dia dan tim voli putra Fukurodani mengadakan reuni di kedai makan.

Konoha memghampiri Yukie dengan motor _matic_ -nya.

"Yukie? Menunggu siapa?" tanya Konoha, lalu mematikan mesin motornya.

"Aku menunggu kakakku menjemputku. Katanya sudah di jalan, tapi enggak mengabari lagi." gerutu Yukie.

"Kenapa tadi enggak bareng yang lain saja? Akaashi bawa mobil, tadi bareng Bokuto. Washio bawa motor sendirian, Sarukui bawa mobil dan tadi bareng Komi sama Onaga. Kaori juga tadi bawa mobil sendirian, kan?"

Yukie menggeleng, "Enggak, sebelum berangkat ke sini, aku memang minta kakakku menjemputku."

"Ya sudah, aku temani sampai kakakmu datang." Konoha memarkirkan motornya, lalu dia turun, dia berdiri di sebelah Yukie.

Tepat saat itu, ponsel Yukie berdering. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kaori?" Yukie mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, "halo?"

"Yukie-san, masih di kedai?"

"Iya, aku masih menunggu kakakku datang. Ada apa?"

"Mobilku mogok. Bisa kamu temani aku di sini?"

Yukie melirik ke Konoha, "Oh, oke. Kamu di mana?"

"Tidak jauh sebenarnya dari sini. Ini... jalan yang mengarah ke sekolah. Aku kirim titik lokasinya, ya."

"Oke. Tunggu, ya." Yukie menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menutup ponselnya.

"Kaori kenapa?" tanya Konoha.

"Mobilnya mogok. Hmm... bisakah kamu yang ke sana? Temani dia dulu."

"Terus... kamu gimana?"

"Tenang saja, sepertinya kakakku sebentar lagi sampai. Sudah, lebih baik kamu ke sana." Yukie lalu menatap layar ponselnya, ada pesan masuk, "Nah, ini lokasinya Kaori." Yukie memperlihatkan layar ponselnya ke Konoha.

"Oh, ini satu arah dengan jalan pulang ke rumahku. Baiklah aku ke sana."

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Iya. Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu. Kamu hati-hati."

"Iya, kamu juga."

* * *

 

Konoha sudah sampai ke tempat Kaori berada. Kaori sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya yang kap depannya sudah dibuka. Konoha mematikan mesin motornya dan turun.

Kaori heran, sesekali dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Konoha-san? Yukie-san mana?"

"Dia masih di sana. Menunggu kakaknya jemput." Konoha melepaskan helm dan meletakkannya di salah satu spion motornya.

"Tidak ke sini bersamamu?"

Konoha menggeleng, "Katanya aku yang akan menemanimu di sini. Lagipula ini searah dengan jalan pulang ke rumahku."

"O-oh, oke. Aku sudah menelpon petugas mekanik langgananku dan katanya sedang menuju ke sini." Kaori tersenyum.

"Oke, kita tunggu." ujar Konoha. Untungnya di dekat sana ada bangku panjang dan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, "kita duduk di sana saja."

Kaori mengiyakan. Mereka pun menuju tempat itu. Kaori menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis, sedangkan Konoha sudah duduk.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" tawar Kaori

Konoha menggeleng "Tidak. Aku masih kenyang."

Kaori memilih sekotak teh rasa apel. Setelah melalui proses, Kaori duduk di sebelah Konoha. Ada sedikit jarak antara kita.

"Kamu suka sekali dengan minuman yang manis-manis, ya?"

"Tentu. Aku kan manis." Kaori menyedot teh tersebut setelah menusuk kotak itu dengan sedotan.

"Iya... iya..."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

"Hmm... aku boleh tanya?" Kaori memulai percakapan sambil memegang kotak teh yang sudah hampir habis di atas pahanya.

Konoha menoleh ke Kaori, "Tanya saja."

"Kamu... sudah punya pacar?"

Konoha mengerutkan keningnya lalu terkekeh, "Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Kaori hanya bisa menyengir, "Sekadar ingin tahu. Dari aku kenal kamu, aku tidak pernah melihat kamu sama perempuan."

"Yah... aku sebenarnya tidak pernah memikirkan untuk punya pacar. Sampai sekarang." jelas Konoha.

Kaori mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu... tipemu seperti apa?"

"Hahaha... apalagi itu. Tidak ada. Menurutku, kalau itu membuatku nyaman... ya sudah."

"Jadi bisa siapa saja?" Kaori jadi antusias.

Konoha mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan bertanya dan kamu pilih salah satu. Gemuk atau kurus?"

Konoha terkekeh, "Apa saja."

"Tua atau muda?"

"Apapun."

"Tinggi atau pendek?"

"Apa saja."

"Rambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Hmm... apapun."

"Blasteran atau asli?"

"Blasteran boleh juga, tapi asli pun aku juga suka."

"Baiklah yang terakhir... lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Yang mana saja, aku tidak keberatan."

Senyuman Kaori mulai memudar mendengar jawaban tadi, "Oh... waw.. oke.. hehehe." Kaori menatap ke arah lain.

"Lalu, tipemu seperti apa?" giliran Konoha yang bertanya.

Kaori menatap Konoha.

"Seperti... kamu..."

Konoha terkekeh, "Kamu ini malah bercanda."

Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, seseorang datang melaju dengan motor lalu berhenti di dekat mobil Kaori yang terparkir. Ternyata, lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi petugas mekanik langganan Kaori.

"Oh, ini ada masalah di accu-nya. Saya perbaiki sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya." katanya.

Kaori dan Konoha kembali duduk bersebelahan lagi.

Tidak ada percakapan. Mereka hanya memandang ke arah lain.

"Boleh kutanya lagi?" Kaori memberanikan diri membuka percakapan lagi. Konoha menatap Kaori lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kamu... suka... dengan Akaashi-san?" tanya Kaori hati-hati.

Raut wajah Konoha terlihat jelas dengan mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Dia pun mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, "Ketahuan, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Yah... sebenarnya masih. Tapi... kamu tahu sendiri dia akhirnya memilih siapa." Konoha tersenyum masam.

"Maaf." Kaori jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu tanya ini. Selama ini aku menyembunyikan dari teman-teman. Termasuk Akaashi sendiri. Dan aku merasa lega bisa mengatakan ini." Konoha meregangkan ototnya, mengembuskan napasnya, lega.

Dia memang terlihat seperti sudah membuang sedikit beban di benaknya.

"Intuisi perempuan hebat juga, ya?" lanjut Konoha.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa memang Konoha-san sangat perhatian ke Akaashi-san. Kamu ingat dulu waktu Akaashi-san dicadangkan, kamu mengkhawatirkannya." jelas Kaori.

Konoha menatap langit seraya mengenang masa itu, "Ah, soal itu... hahaha... aku agak sakit hati entah kenapa dia menuruti omongan Bokuto. Tapi.. ya sudahlah, mungkin aku memang bukan senpai yang baik buat dia."

Konoha menoleh ke Kaori yang memasang wajah sedih, "Hey, sudahlah. Jangan merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku juga sudah baik-baik saja, dan terima kasih sudah mengajakku mengobrol seperti ini."

Kaori berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Iya, sama-sama. Setelah ini kuharap Konoha-san sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Pasti!" Konoha tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya.

Kaori ikut tersenyum. Meski dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Konoha.

"Kaori! Sudah selesai." kata bapak itu. Kaori dan Konoha menghampirinya, "coba kamu nyalakan mesinnya."

Kaori melakukan yang dikatakan bapak tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mesin mobil sudah bisa dinyalakan. Kaori tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, pak." Kaori menghampiri bapak itu yang sedang menutup kap mobil.

"Sama-sama. Untuk biayanya besok saja ke bangkel saya, ya. Saya mau pulang dulu, sudah tengah malam."

"Terima kasih, ya, pak." Konoha menyalami bapak itu.

Bapak itu pun pamit pergi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menamani." kata Kaori yang berdiri di samping pintu depan mobil.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini." Konoha tersenyum.

Kaori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, mau bareng sampai ke jalan yang agak ramai?" tawar Konoha.

Kaori menggeleng, "Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kamu hati-hati, ya."

"Kamu juga."

Konoha berjalan mendekati motornya, namun terhenti karena Kaori memanggilnya.

"Konoha-san!"

Konoha membalikkan badan.

"Sebelum aku lupa, selamat ulang tahun." ucap Kaori sambil tersenyum senang.

Konoha mengerutkan kening, lalu dia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Dia melihat yang tertera pada layar ponselnya

_**00:02** _

_**September, 30** _

Konoha tersenyum, lalu menatap Kaori, "Terima kasih. Aku saja hampir lupa."

Kaori masih tidak lelah menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Semoga kamu menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

Konoha tertawa, "Semoga kamu juga." Konoha melambaikan tanganya, pun Kaori.

Kaori masih memerhatikan Konoha sampai dia sudah menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Kini dia sendiri di sana.

Kaori masuk ke mobil. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas karena air matanya membendung di sana.

Sesegukan.

Sampai beberapa kali terdengar suaranya yang ingin menjerit.

Di sebelahnya, kursi penumpang, ada sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dihiasi pita. Dan di sana ada sebuah tulisan di kertas kecil.

* * *

 

**_To: Konoha Akinori-san_ **

**_(木葉秋紀 さん)_ **

**_Aki (秋) means fall_ **

**_You make me fallin love with you_ **

**_Hehehe_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Suzumeda Kaori_ **


End file.
